Highschool never Ends
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Ryder is a single dad of three, Kitty is a single mom of four. The two were dating in highschool but after highschool they broke up. Now years later they see eachother again. Can their old love help them to make their lives better or is it only getting worse? [Kyder]
1. Chapter 1

Highschool never Ends

Ryder was a single Dad of three. He had adopted them right after birth. Joseph was the oldest. He had just turned 18 and he goes by his nickname Jo. After Jo,Ryder had adopted Alice. Alice is 16 and goes by Ali. After Ali he had adopted his youngest kid Henry. Henry goes by Ry and he is 15 now.

Kitty is a single mom of four. She had adopted her kids right after birth. Her oldest kids are 18 year old twins Rose and Thomas. Thomas mostly gets called by his nickname Tom. After the twins she had adopted George. George had just turned 17. And her youngest kid is named Anna. Anna had just turned 15.

Ryder sighed when he got a call from his kids principal saying that Henry was caught having a really hot make out session with one of his female classmates. He drove to school leaving Blaine alone with their restaurant. He parked the car after twenty minutes of driving and walked into the school. It still looked the same 24 years ago when he was a student at The McKinley High school, he smiled softly while looking around thinking about some funny and sad moments he had shared here with his friends. He knocked on the door of the principal's office and Mr. Schue opened the door.

"Hello Ryder, it is good to see you but I would have loved it more if we wouldn´t meet up here because of your sons bad behavior." Will said and Ryder nodded his head and walked in, he saw Henry sitting in one of the chairs, next to him sat a blonde teenage girl.

"Hello Will." He answered and sat down , but turned around when he had heard a knock on the door. Will opened it an in walked a familiar looking face.

"Kitty?" Ryder asked in shock. Kitty looked at him like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh my god Ryder!" She answered in shock. Now Anna and Henry were starring at them.

"You two know eachother?" Anna wanted to know.

"Yes." They both said nearly at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week since Ryder and Kitty had seen eachother after years in Mr. Schuesters office. And Ryder couldn´t stop thinking about her. He fell asleep on the couch and dreamed about them as a couple.

~Flashback~

Ryder and his wife Thalia walked into their house with their little bundle of joy Joseph Craig Lynn. They had just adopted him yesterday right after he was born. The two had decided to adopt after Thalia had her third miscarriage and couldn´t be happier at the moment because they finally were a little family. On this first day as a family, Ryder took like hundreds of pictures because he was just so happy.

~End of Flashback~

Henry woke Ryder up.

"Dad? I have to talk to you and you have to promise me not to get mad at me." Henry told him and looked down, playing with his fingers nervously. Ryder was really worried now.

"What is it son? And I promise." He answered looking at his youngest.

"I knocked up Anna!" He told his father and Ryder just looked shocked, but he got up from the couch and hugged his son.

"It is okay son I am here for you. Does Anna´s mom know?" Ryder asked him. Henry shook his head.

"No, Anna and I want to tell her today. Can you please come with me and help us to tell her?" Henry asked with teary eyes. Ryder hugged his son close.

"Yes of course Henry." Ryder answered and rubbed his sons back.

Kitty looked at her daughter in shock and got up from the couch to yell at Henry.

"YOU….!" She said angrily and was about to push Henry but Ryder stopped her and held her close.

"Kitty calm down!" Ryder told her and Kitty held onto him crying.

"I am so sorry this is just to much Ryder." She explained. Anna and Henry were holding each other close.

"I know Kitty Cat I know." He answered and rubbed her back, he placed a gentle kiss onto her hair.

~Flashback~

Kitty was holding onto her husband Gus. She was crying, she had lost their baby. Kitty gave birth to their son Jimmy but the little guy wasn´t strong enough and had died in his parents arms.

"This is not fair Gus!" She sobbed out. Gus sniffled sadly and rubbed Kittys back.

"I know Honey I know." He said and they both cried themselves to sleep that night.

~End of Flashback~


End file.
